


The Power of Lingerie

by SparklepopSauce



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, More characters incoming?, Reader is a camgirl, Smut, she's feeling herself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklepopSauce/pseuds/SparklepopSauce
Summary: When rescuing your cat from your apartment building's roof gets you caught in your lingerie by an Overwatch hero/villain...





	1. Chapter 1

It started with a tremor. It was dark out and you were just finished with putting on a rather naughty outfit that you bought during your new lingerie haul. Your hands ran over the black lace of the garter belt, high-waisted thus accentuating your waist. Attached to it were black stockings held up to your mid-thigh and to finish it off, a sexy set of black lace, sheer panties and bra. The pink ribbon and bow going through the top of your panties and under the bust of your new bra is what ultimately made you buy this set. It was cute. It was hot. It made you feel sexy _as hell_.

 

 

You looked out the window behind you in a panic, some dust falling to the windowsill as you called out for your cat. What was this? Another earthquake? Your city was having more and more of those lately. You were in the midst of calling your feline companion again when another tremor shook the ground, but this time with an explosion sounding clearly in the distance, and you screamed while kneeling down to keep your balance. You know how some people switch to their 'fight or flight' mode in a disaster situation? You were one of those people that would survive. Definitely. But not without your cat, who would normally have come already. You took only a moment to look at the window again, open for your cat to have easy access to the fire-escape and took off towards it.

 

Did you feel silly climbing outside of your apartment in your lingerie? No. Will you feel silly when you have to face your neighbours later on knowing they would have probably seen you in this scandalous get-up outside? Most likely yes... But your cat was out there somewhere and probably scared shitless, and you were his momma damnit, you weren't just gonna abandon him to his fate!

 

You ran up the fire-escape, knowing your cat loved to spend his lazy time on the roof of your apartment building and called his name. You were already slightly out of breath as your breasts jiggled and your thighs wiggled from the impromptu jogging you had to do. But you heard a 'meow' in reply to your calls before another tremor hit, this time the explosion _much_ closer, you could _see fire_ and _smoke_ just a few blocks away damnit! Your adrenaline pumped, spurred on by the call of your baby.

 

You grabbed onto the cold railing of the stairs, your feet numbing because-... well... thin stockings really don't do anything to keep out the cold of the metal. You called out again and had _just_ reached the roof, your feet hitting the slightly less cold ground of the stone tiles when another figure landed just a few feet from where you stood, his outline illuminated by the few warm lights setup on the roof and the moon and stars gazing down from the sky.

 

You stilled. _He_ stilled. Sirens could be heard in the background. You both stared at each other for a minute...  
  
Well... this is certainly awkward...

 


	2. Reaper

To think, that before all this mess you would have never even _thought_ about being in the grasp of a dangerous Talon operative. Yet here you were, shoved against the wall of your bedroom with your cat hissing at the dark intruder holding you in place. Your glare was wavering, trying to look fierce but really, you were trying not to shit 7 different colours under the masked menace's gaze.

 

You looked into the black holes of the weird skull, pushing and clawing with all your might against the arm pressed firmly against your collarbone. When that didn't work, you reached out to push and hit against his broad shoulders with a closed fist.

 

Your meekness amused him, you could tell, a low, almost growling laugh coming from the hulking figure made his shoulders move with it. You would try kicking, but your sore toe from trying so earlier did not agree with that idea. _Damn his shin guards._

 

You huffed, stilling your movements for a moment while your glare intensified. The anger bubbling over, not only at him but at yourself for feeling so helpless and weak in this situation, made the glare a bit more threatening. Or so you hoped anyway. It probably didn't though. Most likely not... yea... shit.

 

When your arms dropped to the side, Reaper cocked his head while meeting your defiant gaze with his amused one. “You done?” His gravely voice sounded. You didn't have a chance to do or reply with anything but a squee as he picked you up by your waist and threw you over his shoulder, your garter belt stretching over the back of your thighs. If anything was to come out of this, you could at least write a good review about how it held up your stockings shockingly well...

 

He made his way towards your bed, your feline defender doing nothing more but hiss and step out of the way then frantically running away to hide(thanks, you're a real trooper bud), and threw you on the mattress making you bounce on your back with a small 'oof!' as you landed.

 

How did you end up like this again? Oh- right...

 

F _lashback_

 

You called out again and had _just_ reached the roof, your feet hitting the slightly less cold ground of asphalt when another figure landed just a few feet from where you stood.

 

You stilled. _He_ stilled. You both stared at each other for a minute...  
  
Well... this is certainly awkward...

 

The ominous black figure turned towards you and you froze, eyes wide as he cocked his head, his face subtly moving up and down. He was checking you out. _Of course_ he was, you were every man's wet dream right now. A distressed meow sounded again, this time much closer and it brought you out of your frozen solid state. Your head whipped to the corner of the roof where your little ball of fluff was curled up in a tiny loaf of anxiety. Your heart went out to him and you started running towards it when a fluid smoke-like entity came out of nowhere and pushed you against the steel barred roof fencing. You let out a short cry, wincing at the slight impact. It wasn't that hard of a shove really, it was more the shock and cold of the bars suddenly pressing against your naked back that made you make a sound of protest.  
  


“Hey! What's the dea-” You were abruptly cut off as the smoke solidified and the dark, ominous, hulking man stood but an inch away from you. Explosions could still be heard in the distance. Tremors were still felt. But at the moment you were staring what seemed to be death right in the face so you weren't too bothered about the world around you at the moment.

 

But as you observed the man a moment your heart stopped. Your brain stopped. All you could do was stare dumbly at the figure in front of you with your jaw slack and think, _'Oh shit'._ Because you just realised you were facing _the Reaper_ , badass, bad guy _Reaper_ , in your _lingerie_.

 

There was a moment of silence as the hulking figure's chest moved up and down in a steady rhythm, his arms on either side of you. His raspy, low voice suddenly growled out softly. “What have we here?”

 

“Just your regular human, out for a-... stroll... Nothing to see here! Now if you would please-”  
  
You moved your hand against his arm, trying to duck under it when his large hand suddenly pressed against your neck, holding you against the fence with a surprisingly gentle force. _Fuck_ , that was hot... The weight of his hand was just- there. Not constricting or painful, but a dominant action to keep you where he wanted but obviously a sign not to mess with him. Your panties grew damp. Damn him for finding a weak kink spot _just like that_.

 

A slow, evil chuckle came from the Reaper, sounding a lot like he was mocking you, knowing your scandalous predicament. Oh-wait-... His chest rubbed against your mounds, your stiff peaks rubbing against the material. Of course he knew. Maybe you could play it off as just being cold?

  
“Sir, if you would plea-” another explosion nearby rocked the building, cutting you off. People screamed, sirens were bellowing, shots were being fired and a strange girl with a British accent could be heard shouting after a... roar of some kind travelled through the air... A gorilla?

 

“... please refrain from destroying my home. I rather like it here.”

 

You finished, looking a bit sheepish.

 

After a moment of intense staring Reaper glided his hand down your collarbone, your face growing hotter before he fluidly moved a couple of steps away from you. You slowly went to collect your cat into your arms, your footsteps light and you put an extra bit of sway to your hips as you felt his gaze following you. He seemed to speak into some sort of comm, holding his finger to his ear and his voice low. The low baritone rumble, almost inhuman, sent shivers down your body and heating up your core as you carefully looked at him from the corner of your eyes. You petted your distressed cat, giving him a kiss and holding him close to your bosom as you walked your way back over to the Talon operative.

 

“Move south-” his gaze went to your panties and you smirked as he made a slight grunting sound. Was that frustration you heard in his vocals?

 

“Moving south will give us a better escape route- _Sombra I swear-_... Rendezvous at extraction point, ETA 5 minutes.”

 

You lifted your brow as the gaze of his creepy skull mask bore into your eyes before his shoulders straightened. “I will collect your debt soon.” His gravely, growly voice announced ominously before he swiftly swished outta there, concealed by his smoke, looking like every bit the Wraith that people have been calling him on the net.

 

His last message both had your heart racing in fear and your body heating in arousal. Your panties dampened even more and you let out a shaky sigh. As you walked back towards the fire-escape you could hear the explosions growing fewer and farther between, thankfully. Did you just-... _Did you just convince a highly dangerous Talon operative and terrorist to not destroy your home?_

 

Yes, yes you did. You bombshell of a woman you. You grinned smugly, giving yourself an imaginary pat on the back as you made your way down the cold stairs with your cat safely in your arms. Tonight's show for your audience was going to be fun, being as aroused as you were you were definitely going to give them a treat.

 

 

_End Flashback_

 

 

And that's how you ended up on your back for the Reaper, with him standing at the foot of your bed. It was in the middle of the night, your camera still set up to broadcast you live for people to watch on their holovids.

 

“I don't owe you a damn thing!”

 

You snarled, while Reaper crossed his arms over his broad chest. He cocked his head to the side, as if to say _'Really?'_. It made you feel like a child being scolded... so you pouted like a child being scolded. He nodded his head to the camera, “That thing on?” grunted out. What made his voice so-... gravely anyway? I mean, there was obviously something done to him, with him being able to turn into some sort of Wraith and all. And he did have a rather-... _odd_ feeling about him, kind of giving you the shivers.

 

You glanced at the camera before shaking your head, all the while glaring at him from beneath your lashes. It was though. _It totally was._ Hey, if this Reaper dude thought he could take advantage of you (no matter how much you were secretly looking forward to it, let's be honest here), then you were gonna take advantage of the situation as well. An eye for an eye, right?

 

To the viewers it was just you on the bed now, glaring up at a figure _just_ off camera. But that soon changed as he crawled over till he was between your legs, (you scowled as you looked at his boots touching your clean sheets) looming over you like a predator about to devour its prey. They watched on from the sides, the dark hood hiding his face entirely from them.

 

“I spared your life and you think you can act like a brat and take that for granted?”

 

He growled out, placing his hand around your neck again. There was definitely more pressure now, firmly holding you against the soft bed. The dark clothed man looked entirely out of place on the pink sheets surrounded by red heart shaped pillows. The fairy lights that you strung up gave off a warm glow, the entire scenario was ridiculous it made you want to laugh. But that would break your act, so you kept glaring, gripping at Reaper's wrists with both your hands.

 

“I never asked for you to spare my life, I asked that you not destroy this building. _There's a difference.”_

 

You replied haughtily, turning your nose up at him. You could tell that irked him by his shoulders tensing and the hand around your throat tightening momentarily. It reminded you who you were dealing with, toning down the sass would _probably_ be wise. You tried bucking your hips up, perhaps that would get him off balanc-oh who were you kidding. You were really just trying to rub yourself against his crotch, sensually moving your body and making your boobs jiggle a little too much with your movements. But it wouldn't seem that way to him, or your audience for that matter. You were really going all out on your acting skills, hopefully it didn't turn out to look like some cheap porn...

 

As you tried to buck your hips up again, Reaper moved his free hand to firmly grip you by your hips, holding you still against the bed. He growled and slowly lowered his hips to yours, grinding against you this time around. And _oh-..._ he was definitely aroused. His bulge pressed up against your dampened, lace panties and you bit your lip, your head moving to the side as you squeezed your eyes shut. The hand around your neck moved up to cup your jaw, roughly turning your head to face him again.

 

You opened your eyes slightly, your half-lidded stare gazing into the masked villain. He laughed softly, a deep rumble coming from his chest as he rubbed his hard-on against your sensitive clit. You couldn't help it, you moaned, You were never one to shy away from noises, so you just let it happen without thinking. The noise seemed to spur him on as he changed positions, moving to straddle your hips so you wouldn't be able to escape. You remembered that you were supposed to keep up an act, so you half-heartedly put your hand up to struggle against him, but he of course easily grabbed both of your wrists and held them above your head.

 

“I'm dealing with enough backtalk already, you're going to listen to me and do as I say, or there _will_ be _consequences_.” He said, his voice seemed, laboured, rougher... dominant.

 

You stilled your struggling, looking up at him with wide, 'fearful' eyes. But he could see your pupils dilated. Could see the flush on your cheeks. Reaper wasn't fooled. But he could play along. It was a game he rather liked after all.

 

As his hand moved away from your wrists, you silently and obediently kept where he placed them. He sat up and slowly started removing his gloves. Your eyes were wide before squinting as his skin was revealed, a very unusual colour, almost grey, with large blue spots that slowly appeared and disappeared in other places, like bruises or-... lack of oxygen? Your hand twitched, involuntarily moving forward to touch his hand. He was eerily still as he looked at your reaction. He was cold-... there was barely any warmth to him. Your inquisitive gaze moved up and you both snapped out of the strange trance you both were in.

 

He grabbed the hand firmly, placing it back into its previous position. You pursed your lips, your eyebrows creasing slightly as Reaper seemed to hesitate after that. Like he was suddenly unsure, or-... insecure? What happened to this man?

 

You gently moved you hips up to rub against him, trying to get him out of this strange, solemn reverie. It worked, his head snapped up to stare at you before he shook off whatever his thoughts were stuck in.

 

His now bare hands moved to cup your lace clad breasts, massaging them gently before giving your hard nipple a pinch. Your torso moved up as you gasped, your hands clenching tightly into fists. You kept staring at him, somehow knowing, feeling his eyes on yours as well. Reaper tugged at the top of your bra, pushing it down till it rested under your bust. It pushed your breasts up into quite an appealing way, your nipples standing to attention proudly. His hands massaged your now exposed flesh, the skin on skin contact made you euphoric, your nipples being pinched and tugged at periodically.

 

Your eyes closed as your chest moved up to chase his touch, one hand slowly gliding down till it reached your garter belt, the lace feeling oddly restrictive now. You missed his skin on yours as his hand moved lower, brushing against the lace before he reached your crotch. While his hand moved between your bodies, you slowly moved your hands, determined to give as much as you got. You ignored Reaper's low warning growl, moving your hands from his broad shoulders down to his chest. You massaged him there before one hand of yours moved between the two of you as well. The bulge was prominent against your palm, the groan coming from him as he held himself still against your movements was incredibly arousing.

 

His fingers felt your wetness increasing, pushing your panties to the side as he slid a finger across your slit. A half sigh, half moan left your lips as you grabbed onto his clothed hard on more firmly. You would slide your hand in, but you wanted him to have this control, it felt like he needed that.

 

So when he moved the hand massaging your breast to undo his pants and promptly grab yours to guide it into his pants, you were quite pleased. You wrapped your fingers firmly against his hard flesh, his hips bucking as he in return circled a finger around your throbbing clit. You were too far gone to keep up any act, so you just decided to enjoy it and moan out loud. As he was busy doing that, your head was tilted to look straight at him by a strong grip of your hair. You whimpered, tearfully giving yourself over to the pleasure and slowly coming undone by skilled fingers.

 

When your peak finally came and you had your eyes tightly shut, your lips were suddenly covered by cold ones. Full lips, moving against yours as he bucked against your hand, swallowing your moans as he continued to torture you into your orgasm.

 

Just as you thought you couldn't take any more, he pulled away. As you opened your eyes, you saw that the mask he was wearing was covering only half of his face, only his surprisingly full lips were revealed. The blue tinting his skin seemed to be less apparent, that seemed like a good thing, like he was more-... _alive._ Your hands moved up as you stared, mesmerized by the tiny bits of this dangerous man revealed. They reached his dark hood and he tensed, but you gripped it on both sides and pulled him closer, your lips meeting again. It was rough, it was primal. Tongues teased against each other and lips were bitten.

 

You could feel your panties being shoved to the side and the head of his cock sliding against you. You were slick with your juices and your hole clenched in anticipation of the act. He gripped your hip with one hand while the other guided himself into you. He tip was barely in, making you breathless, when he suddenly moved his hips to thrust all of him inside at once.

 

You threw your head back in surprise and Reaper took that opportunity to roughly bite your neck. Your moans were loud as he started to move, gripping your hips tight. Somewhere along the line, probably during your first orgasm, he changed positions. You hadn't even noticed him moving between your legs. All the better to wrap your legs around him though, so you did just that as the bed rocked wildly.

 

Your breasts bounced wildly and he moves to suck on them, biting your nipple before moving to bite your shoulder. It was painful, it was pleasurable, he probably left bruises. But you couldn't care less, it felt _good_. You moved a hand down to his, grabbing it to guide it upwards. He seemed to know exactly what you wanted as he gripped your throat for the third time that night. The Talon agent didn't let up, his cock hitting you in all the right places inside of you.

 

Moans and slick sex noises filled the room with occasional grunts coming from the dark figure. You were thoroughly enjoying yourself, forgetting all about your surroundings when he gripped your neck tighter. The rough cloth rubbing against your sensitive throbbing clit coupled with the hard thrusting cock of Reaper inside made you come undone with a scream. Reaper kept thrusting, prolonging your orgasm even more. But you could feel his thick shaft throbbing inside before he too succumbed to the pleasure with one last thrust.

 

You both panted, lips resting against your shoulder as his hand rested lazily against your collarbone. He supported his weight with his other hand against the mattress, pulling away from you. He stared at your glazed over expression, a lazy smile on your open, panting mouth. He gave a dark chuckle and pulled out, leaving your dishevelled form on the bed. As he fixed his attire, he subtly kept stealing glances at you. You were quite a sight after all, a real treat. His seed dripping from your hole, forming a wet spot on the pink sheets below. Your legs trembling, your body ravaged. Your legs slowly slipped down, your knees coming together as you caressed your body with a satisfied moan.

 

You strangely reminded him of a content cat right now. The thought amused him. Perhaps he was gong to come back to feed you some more 'milk'.

 

A dark chuckle escaped him which made you look at him with, tired, hooded eyes. You just had mind blowing sex and got some major loving from _the Reaper_ and he already looked all put together again. The only difference you could spot in him was his stance. More relaxed. More open.

 

 

But still scary and mysterious...

 

His gaze followed your hand as it lazily drifted over a nipple. Reaper thought about going again, but time was ticking and he couldn't stay too long, he had things to do after all (like you- wait no, missions damnit!).

 

He swiftly moved to the window, before you called out. He hesitated, before turning to look at you over his shoulder. He almost flinches as he was hit in the face by something before catching it. Black lace. He looked at you with a raised eyebrow, but you couldn't see that of course. You just shrugged in response and laid back down with a naughty grin on your face. “As a reminder. Stop by anytime~!” You sang.

 

Reaper huffed but stuffed the panties in his pocket anyway before disappearing through the open window in his Wraith form. He materialized on the roof, his fingers fiddling with the piece of fabric in his pocket as he continued on his way, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Needless to say, he came back soon after.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta reader, it's 3:13 AM and I've been working on this for atleast 2 hours x_x Sorry for any mistakes! I'll edit it tomorrow, I just really wanted to post it XD -is impatient af-
> 
> Next votes! PLUS RULES! You may only choose one to vote on! Thank you~! ^^
> 
> Soldier: 76  
> Hanzo  
> McCree  
> Lucio  
> Genji


End file.
